warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Sagittarian Race
This is very much a work in progress. Please feel very free to improve it, expand on it, or just delete it if you think it sucks (I'm inclined to agree!) Mainly I need to make it sound more beleivable, as it is very far-fetched, even for the World of 40k! Any feedback/ criticism/ outright abuse much appreciated!! Hachiman 00:10, August 17, 2010 (UTC) The term 'Sagittarians' is a working title. I toyed with Solarians also, let me know any ideas you have or just edit them into the article. Eventually I hope to create a Codex for the race. If anyone would like to have a go at drawing up some rules/ stats that would be a great start. Hachiman 00:14, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :: The C'tan dont create, they only destroy, they only care about themselves. The only thing they did play a part of was when they Transferred the Necrontyr into their Necrodermis "Shells", turning them into necrons (Of course, was entirley to their benefit, as they devoured the souls of the entire necrontyr race) :: also how come they appeared at the beginning of the 42nd milenneum, when they were created during the war in heaven at about 1 billion BC? NecrusIV 03:44, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I am amused by your tendency to be completley open to change and criticism, even harrasment... the complete opposite of me, who hates criticism (but knowing it only makes things better) NecrusIV 03:46, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I would like the C'Tan to have created them, in which case I could possibly even draw some influence from the Necrons, particularly the Necron Warriors skeletal bodies. The reason they would do so would be to serve the C'Tan, effectively making them an ally of the Necrons. Alternatively the Deceiver pretended to be their Sun God, and tricked them into attacking other races who they blamed for the death of their home world (when in fact like the necrontyr it was actually the C'Tan themselves responsible) . The reason for their late appearance is I want to hint at them having come from another Galaxy, travelling vast distances and eventually burning their way into the Imperium, which is why they were completely unknown until m42. Basically it saves me revising a lot of fluff to try to wedge them into 40k history. It could also be that they have a deep hatred of the Tyrannids, and followed the Hivefleet to try to destroy it. I am aware that some people may find the concept of anything living on stars quite hard to swallow, so I am open to constructive criticism! Hopefully I (we?) can make them an altogether more rounded, believable race. If anyone is interested in developing them it would make for a far more interesting concept! The more people get behind this the better really! Hachiman 12:03, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :: Well, necrons DONT ALLY WITH ANYONE, just making sure you are aware of how utterly evil they are. The better idea should be the one where the deciever pretends to be their Sun God. Plus i have already explained the creation of the necron metal body on the Arkhtyr R'a page, but then it could only be one theory of it's creation... :: Come from another galaxy? that is a good idea, now the Tyranids aren't alone. This is a good article, it just needs improvment. --NecrusIV 02:19, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Is it possible if the Deceiver was leading them they would at least leave the Necrons alone (and vice versa) if not actually group together? If not its fine in fact it means there are more possible scenarios, sort of like space marines can fight sisters of battle, imperial guard, and other sm chapters. DO you have any ideas for their intergalactic travel? If they have some sort of faster-than-light transport is there a good reason they don't use it in battle? ' 19:15, August 18, 2010 (UTC)' :: :: Faster-than light travel, examples include: :: Warp Travel: Dangerous, primitive, the most common kind in use. the race has to by psychic :: Warp Hopping: Safe, but slower, used by Tau :: Warp Tunnels: Very safe, the "webways" used by eldar, but then they are impossible to map and the traveller can get lost :: Anti Inertia Drive: The best out there, the warp is not needed at all, ships can cross the galaxy in the blink of an eye. Whats also good is that Necrons are the only race that use it. :: :: hows about the Infinite improbability drive from the hitchhikers guide to the galaxy? (nah kidding with the last one) --NecrusIV 22:26, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Or even better the Futurama method, move the Universe around your ship! My best idea so far is that they travel at exactly the speed of light. Somehow (possibly with the help of the Sun God) they can immerse themselves into photons, re-materialising at their destination. Essentially they just burn themselves in a way that transfers all their matter into light energy, a very extreme form of bioluminescence. Hachiman 02:07, August 19, 2010 (UTC) The Futurama method is classic, the second one you mentioned is an idea, kinda like teleportation --NecrusIV 03:10, August 19, 2010 (UTC)